Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide toll-free communications in which a called customer may pay for all long-distance telephone calls made to the customer or customer's network. In general, toll-free communications allow a customer to the network to receive calls from disparate locations around the country without passing the cost of such long-distance calls to callers to the customer.
Some toll-free features provided by the network may not be available for some customers, however. For example, customers to the network may utilize a dedicated trunk group to connect to the network. A dedicated trunk group is a trunk of the network that is reserved or dedicated to a particular customer. Such a connection to the network may be attractive to a customer that needs several communication lines to the network. In this manner, the network may route all communications intended for the customer to the dedicated trunk group so that the customer may route the incoming communications to the proper destination. However, routing of toll-free communications through the network may be based, at least in part, on the dedicated trunk group of the customer. Such routing may bypass one or more components of the network that provide toll-free services. In other words, one or more toll-free services provided by the network may not be available to some customers depending on how the customer is connected to the network.
It is with these and other issues that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.